Until My Heart Stops Beating
by sarah.yy.young
Summary: Daniel Bryan has dumped AJ and she is heartbroken. CM Punk comes to her rescue and after a close encounter with death, swears to protect AJ "until my heart stops beating". But Daniel Bryan has vowed to make AJ's life a living nightmare and Chris Jericho will stop at nothing to get to Punk. What happens when the 2 team together? Will both CM Punk and AJ survive?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ALL CHARACTERS IN THE STORY ARE PROPERTY OF WWE. I OWN NOTHING.

"AJ, because of the fucking ass kiss you just HAD to give me at Wrestlemania, I lost my World Heavyweight Championship to Sheamus. 18 SECONDS AJ! ALL IT TOOK WAS EIGHTEEN SECONDS AND ALL WAS LOST!"

AJ Lee was being screamed at, being persecuted, and being punished by an enraged Daniel Bryan, in front of the entire audience of RAW and the world. Just yesterday, AJ had accompanied her boyfriend down to the ring to face Sheamus for to defend his World Heavyweight Championship. Daniel had requested a kiss from AJ and as soon as he turned back around, Sheamus delivered Brogue Kick to the champion's face, pinned him, and became the new World Heavyweight Champion. And all of it happened in a mere 18 seconds. And now, Daniel was pouring all his anger and disappointment onto her small 95 pound body. She had been slapped, punched, kicked, and had been put in the YES! Lock too.

"We've though AJ. NOW GET OUT OF MY RING BEFORE I MAKE YOU! I never want to see that ugly little face of yours again! You're a worthless little-"

AJ couldn't take any more. She quickly scrambled out of the ring and ran all the way backstage, tears raining down her face and her heart torn to shreds She kept running until she reached the Divas locker room. Luckily no one else was there. AJ was sure that her body was covered with bruises and that her right ankle was broken. But she couldn't even feel that pain. She was heartbroken and embarrassed that the love of her life had just broken up with her in front of thousands of people. She just wanted the pain to go away. She quickly ran out of the room and into the cold night air. Ignoring the rain, she ran and ran until she just fell to the ground and cried right there in the parking lot, devastated and broken. Then she passed out unknowing that a certain Straight Edge Superstar had watched the whole thing and was now heading towards her way.

Hey guys! This is my very first fanfiction. Like it? Hate it? I want to hear you. Be as mean as you want. Read and Review! Thank you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

WWE Champion CM Punk was preparing in his locker room for his match against the overly egoistic Jericho when he turned his attention to the screen at the horrible sound of his former friend's (now enemy) voice. He watched with shock as Daniel brutally and heartlessly insulted AJ and then broke up with her. Just seconds later he could hear her sobs as she ran past his room. He felt great pity on her. At first, Daniel had treated AJ kindly and they were truly happy together. Then Daniel won that stupid belt and he became a new person. Punk knew that Bryan abused AJ but he never did anything about it. Now AJ was left broken and Punk silently kicked himself for not helping her in any way before. He sighed and left his room and headed towards the Divas locker room. As he got closer he could hear the heartbreaking cries of the fragile Diva. Just then the door burst open and AJ ran out, still sobbing, towards the parking lot door, pushed it open, and ran out. He quickly followed suit and ran through the door searching for her. Punk then was able to make out her form, running through the rain and then she collapsed. Alarmed, he ran to AJ and knelt down next to her. She had passed out. His heart fell at the sight of the Diva in such a pitiful state. And then it hit him right there and then that he loved the woman. He also had, even when she was still "dating" Daniel. Oh how he had wished that he could just protect AJ from all the horrors of the world. Finally snapping back to reality, the superstar quickly picked up his love and carried her back to his locker room. He laid her down onto the couch and covered her with some blankets. He saw how bruised up she was and felt his fury towards Daniel rage to a new level. But first he had to deal with Jericho.

"Don't worry princess. I'll go kick Jericho's stupid ass and then I'll come back and take care of you. Promise." Punk quietly whispered to her and with that, he left to fulfill his promise. He had cleaned and bandaged all her physical wounds and then left her to rest.

A/N: OK! Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Usual disclaimer. Don't own anything...yeah you know the drill.


	3. Chapter 3

AJ felt her head pounding and felt so much pain. She remembered having a dream in which CM Punk's voice said, "Don't worry princess. I'll go kick Jericho's stupid ass and then I'll come back and take care of you. Promise." Weird she thought. And then everything comes back to her. The embarrassment, the pain, the breakup, and all the wailing. The last thing she remembered was running into the rain. So why was it so warm? AJ opened her eyes to find herself on a couch covered wrapped in blankets. She focused her eyes and realized where she was. CM Punk's locker room.

"So it wasn't a dream then? Punk really came to rescue me?" she said to herself. She'd always secretly had feelings for Punk after her boyfrie-, EX- boyfriend's transformation. He was always so kind to her and they were great friends, until Daniel found out and banned her from seeing him.

She saw the number of bandages on her body and silently thanked Punk for taking care of her. Just then she heard a shower door open and realized that Punk was in the room. Feeling like an intruder she scrambled to get herself out of the blankets and onto her feet. She fell right back onto the couch. AJ quickly got onto her feet again and began to head for the door. She only got so far before there was a sharp pain in her injured ankle causing her to trip. A strong pair of hands caught her before she could hit the floor. She looked up and saw the face of CM Punk.

"Hey princess, glad you're awake." Punk chucked to a stunned AJ.

"Hey Phil" was all she could say back. And with that, Punk picked her back up and plopped her back down on the couch and then sat down next to her. "Thanks for taking care of me," she said with a small smile. Punk's heart was given some pleasure with that smile. That smile which he loved so much.

"No problem AJ. I'm really sorry about what happened out there. I saw the entire thing and I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you." He replied. Then saw the tears in her eyes and before he could apologize for offending her in any way, she broke and the tears rained down her face. Punk grabbed her in and hugged her as she cried a river into his chest. He loved her so much and just couldn't stand to see his princess cry. "It'll be ok AJ. I know it hurts now but you'll get over it. Daniel doesn't deserve you AJ. You're so much better than him. I know he hurt you AJ, I've seen the bruises and I've heard the screams. But he can't hurt you anymore now princess. I'll protect you. I swear on my WWE Championship that I will protect you till my heart stops beating."

AJ's head shot up, her chocolate colored eyes still lined with tears. "Really? Are you really going to protect me?" she was able to whisper out.

"Yes." was the reply and AJ smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"So where are you staying?" Punk asked. AJ looked away. "Oh…."

"I always stayed with Daniel so I guess now I have nowhere to stay" she replied. "I guess I could book with Kaitlyn for the night…"

"No AJ, you're staying with me then." Punk replied. AJ looked at him full of question but Punk just gave back an understanding look. He knew that she needed a hero and he wanted to be that hero.

"Are you sure? I don't want to burden you or anything like that."

"I'm sure AJ and no you're not a burden. I'm just here to try and help out a friend." he said with a smirk.

"What about my stuff?!" she suddenly said. "All of it is still with Daniel!"

"I can go with you to get it if you like." he offered. The small Diva nodded and Punk helped her get off the couch and then they started walking towards the door. Suddenly AJ felt sharp pain in her ankle again and fell over. Punk caught her again. "He hurt your ankle didn't he." he said through gritted teeth. AJ slowly nodded and saw Punk's rage build. She once again let tears fall after she saw how much damage she was causing. Maybe Daniel was right about her being stupid and worthless. Maybe she was just a burden to everyone. Then Punk saw the effect his anger had on AJ and he regretted it. He pulled AJ into another tight hug and let her cry. "I'm sorry AJ. Please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you. Don't worry; I'll take care of you." he comforted her while rubbing small circles along her back. So he sat here down onto a chair and went to get some medical supplies. He came back and wrapped bandages around her right ankle. "Feel better now?" he asked. She nodded.

"Thank you, for everything," AJ said in a barely audible whisper. The Straight Edge Superstar nodded and left to get AJ's stuff from Daniel's locker room. Not much to his surprise, all of her stuff was in a large pile on the floor right outside Daniel's locker room. He sighed, picked up her gear and headed back to his own locker room. He found AJ waiting for him, still on the chair.

"Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded and got up from her chair and took a shaky step forward. In the same moment she was swept of her feet and was carried, along with her bag, all the to Punk's rental car. Punk set AJ down and then put all his things and AJ's things into the car's trunk. Then he and AJ got into the car and they drove off towards Punk's hotel. She didn't say a single word the entire trip and Punk left her alone so that she could cope. After they checked in and got to his room, AJ plopped down onto the bed and closed her eyes. Opening them again, she just stared up at the ceiling. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked. AJ just kept her eyes on the ceiling while a single, quiet tear fell from her eyes. Punk walked over and sat down next to her, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"Maybe I am just stupid and worthless," she whispers. Punk was shocked at what he was hearing. He always knew that AJ was fragile but she never knew that Daniel had cut her so deep and then leave her to die, devastated and heartbroken. Then AJ turned to him. "Why are you even friends with me Phil? I'm just a sad and worthless little girl." she whispered to him. Punk immediately pulls her into a hug.

"AJ Lee, you are not worthless and weak. You are the friendliest, kindest, and the most beautiful Diva in the entire world. You are only suffering from heartbreak right now and you are sad but you are not worthless. Don't believe anything that that little midget Daniel told you. I promised that I would protect you until the day my heart stopped beating. I will be here for you always and I will never ever let anyone hurt you like this again." he reassured her. Now AJ was sobbing hard again. All of the pain was too much for her small 95 pound frame. She just wanted to disappear from the world. So AJ hatched a plan to end all the pain and to leave this world. A world where no one loved her. The next morning she woke up right when the sun was rising and saw the sleeping figure of CM Punk wrapped around her. She felt guilty for what she was about to do but she couldn't stay in such an unlovable world. She quickly scratched a note out for Punk and then grabbed her Colt M1911 pistol. She then walked over to the sleeping Punk.

"I love you Phil. I so sorry for what I'm about to do but I feel too unloved. Goodbye." she whispered. And after slipping the note onto her side of the bed, she kissed her secret love on the cheek and ran out the door towards the cliff.


	5. Chapter 5

CM Punk woke up with a groan. He swore that he had just heard the door close. Last night, AJ eventually cried herself to sleep and Punk tucked her in. He took a shower then got onto his side of the bed and drifted to sleep. Then an unconscious AJ instinctively snuck her way into his arms and snuggled against him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep knowing that she was safe with him. He dreamed of AJ saying that she loved him and that she was sorry. Then she kissed him. "Strange," he thought and stretched his arms out. Turning around he expected to find AJ but instead he found a folded piece of paper. Fearing for the worst, he picked up the note to find the worst thing that he ever read.

_Dear Punk,_

_By the time you read this, I will already be dead. I'm so sorry but no one in this world loves me anymore. I loved Daniel with all my heart and soul and he took it, loved it, abused it, hurt it, and then tore it to shreds. This pain is too much for me. Phil, you are the best friend anyone could ever ask for. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. Thank you for being the great person that you are. You truly are the best in the world. Thank you for taking care of me. I hope the rest of your life is happy and prosperous. Be happy and forget about me Phil. Thanks for everything and farewell._

_Love,_

_April Jeanette Mendez_

Within seconds Punk was out of bed and out the door. He already knew where she was headed. There was a cliff above the ocean about 3 blocks away and he instantly knew that she was going there. He ran out of the hotel at top speed determined to save his princess. He was not going to let the love of his life die just yet.

AJ was standing at the very edge of the cliff. It was about 50 feet above the waves. She felt horrible for what she was doing but she was burned to her core and felt like there was nothing left in the world for her. She sighed and looked down at the gun in her hands. "Goodbye Punk" she said pointed the gun to her head. Her finger was just pushing the trigger in when she felt a hand grab her waist causing her to drop the gun. It was Punk. "Let me go Phil. Let me die." she whispered.

"Never." he said. "I love you AJ". And with that she snapped her head back around and looked straight into the soft brown eyes of the Straight Edge Superstar.

"Really?" she asked. She couldn't believe that Punk loved her back.

"Yes really AJ. I love you. I've loved you for a very long time." He proclaimed. "You have no idea how hard these past few months have been for me AJ. Seeing you get hurt so badly and then seeing your heart break in front of thousands of people." And then AJ burst into tears.

"I love you too Punk. I love so much. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Punk." she sobbed as she leaned into Punk. They hugged right there on the edge of the cliff. Then he raised her head up and looked into her deep, dark chocolate colored eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips were about to touch when suddenly, AJ was grabbed from Punk's arms. He looked up to find Daniel Bryan clutching onto AJ with the gun pointed at her head.

"Well, well, well Punkie. Looks like the little slut came to you after all. Now let's get down to business. Give me the belt or the girl dies!" the midget yelled at him. Punk saw the fear in April's eyes as she silently begged him not to hand over the WWE Championship. Punk took a step forward which only caused "Goatface" to the gun further into her head. "Keep walking and see what happens to your little slut." he warned and caused little whimpers from Punk was now frantically trying to come up with a way to save the terrified Diva. Then he got one. Without warning Punk charged forward and tackled Daniel to the ground and then started to beat the shit out of him. He hit Daniel with everything he had, taking out all that rage that felt onto the body of his former friend. Daniel was quickly losing consciousness but with his last bit of energy he kicked out from under Punk and then proceeded to pick up AJ by the neck. "You should have listened Punkie. But now you must pay for your actions." the midget smirked. Punk then watched horrified as Daniel dropped AJ off the cliff.

"AJ! NOOOO!" Punk screamed as he jumped off the cliff plunging 50 feet after her. He braced himself as he hit the freezing cold water. But that wasn't his concern right now. He had to find her. He made a promise and he intended to keep it. He burst to the surface and frantically looked around. "AJ! AJ! WHERE ARE YOU!?" he screamed trying to locate her and just hoping that he would find her in time.

"PUNK!" he was able to hear before the scream was cut by chocking noises. Then he saw a small hand above the surface about 8 feet away before it too disappeared under the waves. Punk immediately swam over and drove under, grabbed AJ around her waist, and pulled her to the surface. "Punk" she was able to get out as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Punk then picked her up and placed her on his back and swam for the shoreline. It was a hard and perilous journey but he ignored all the pain and pushed his way to the shore. Then he took AJ off his back and carried her to safety as soon as his feet touched the ocean floor. He laid AJ down on the sand and checked for a pulse. To his horror, there was none.

A/N: OH! Cliffy! FYI, I have up to chapter 8 already written up. If I can get at least FIVE, just FIVE, reviews, I will post the next chapter up. Thank you guys SO MUCH! And all the characters STILL belong to the WWE.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey People! Glad you took the time to read my story! So this next chapter has some sexual situations. Just warning you guys. Ok, so all characters belong to the WWE and now, chapter 6...

"AJ! AJ! Come on AJ! WAKE UP!" Punk screamed while shaking her. She wasn't waking up. Punk quickly then switched to mouth to mouth CPR. Finally, she coughed up some water after what seemed like forever.

"Punk?" she groaned quietly.

"AJ! You're OK!" he held her close.

"Am I dead?" she asked. Punk chuckled.

"No April. You're not dead. I thought you were but here you alive and breathing."

"You jumped off the cliff after me didn't you." she said. Punk nodded. "You shouldn't have but you saved my life Punk. Thank you." she whispered through her tears. Punk gave her a sad smile.

"I promised that I would protect you until my heart stopped beating. You should know that I don't break my promises." Punk replied. He too had tears running down his face. He then leaned in for a kiss when a bullet whizzed right past AJ's head. Then another one came past Punk's head. He pulled AJ into his arms and ran as more bullets rained down from the cliff. Then they stopped and the two could hear Daniel cursing from the top of the cliff about how all the shots missed.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! I'LL BE BACK AND NEXT TIME, BOTH YOUR LITTLE SLUT AND YOU WILL PAY!" Daniel yelled from the top of the cliff and then he slouched away. Then Punk turned his attention back to AJ.

"You alright?" Punk asked his voice slightly shaky and edged with concern. AJ looked up in Punk's arms and nodded much of Punk's relief though he noted the tears and fear that was still in her eyes. "He'll never lay another hand on you AJ. I'll make sure of it." he told her. She nodded again, still too shocked to speak. Punk sighed and sat down, AJ settling in between Punk's open legs and leaning into him. He wrapped his arms around her and they both just sat there enjoying each other's presence.

"So you love me."AJ whispered, scared to disturb the silence.

"Yeah, I love you."Punk smiled down to her. She gave a small smile back and he put a few wet strands of her hair behind her ear. AJ loved it when he touched her. They stayed in that position for quite a will just enjoying being together. Finally Punk asked. "Wanna go back to the hotel now?"

"Um, yeah. We should get back." she replied, hinting slight disappointment So Punk got up, AJ still in his arms, and began heading back for the hotel. They finally got back an hour later and Punk had to ask the front desk for another key since he didn't take one with him when he frantically left his room that morning. By the time the two got back into Punk's room, Punk was exhausted and AJ was deep and thought. She only snapped out of it after Punk dropped her onto the bed and went to take a shower. AJ took one after him. Then she sat down on the bed again and once again became lost in her maze of thoughts. Punk knew she was trying to come to terms on how Daniel dumped her and the tried to kill her. Then on how Punk loved her and how he had just saved her life. He knew that she was going to break eventually so he sat down next to her and hugged her. And low and behold, the waterworks began but this was the worst episode yet. Her whole body was shaking and she was choking on her tears. Punk felt so helpless, just hugging her and rubbing her back.

"AJ, it's OK. I'm here, I'll protect you. Please stop crying. It hurts me too to see you cry you know. Daniel isn't here. He can't hurt you. I promise he can't hurt you anymore. Come AJ, stop crying now. Everything is going to be ok." he tried soothing her. But AJ kept crying, on and on. Eventually she calmed down after about 20 minutes. Punk tilted her head up to see her tear stained face and her reddened eyes. He couldn't wait anymore. Punk pressed his lips to AJ's and all her pain and hurt seemed to melt away. She was taken off guard and was shocked at first but she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. The two broke off for air but AJ quickly tackled Punk back onto the bed and kissed him full force. He smiled and kissed back slipping his tongue inside to explore her. She gasped before she did the same and then melted into his embraced. He pulled on the bottom of her shirt, a question. He wanted to make her feel loved and cherished. He wanted to touch every part of her. She nodded and the two broke apart just enough for them both to strip off their shirts. AJ wanted it and Punk was going to give it to her. He then fumbled with her bra clasp and then it to feel to the floor. Then he quickly stripped her of her shorts and all in one pull. In the same moment, AJ had jerked off Punk's pants. Soon they were kissing on the bed both completely naked. Punk started a trail of kisses starting from her neck, down her collarbone, down between her breasts and to her bellybutton. She gave sharp low gasps and moaned softly in pleasure. She could feel herself getting wet. Then Punk slipped a hand down and parted her thighs revealing her womanhood. AJ squealed and gasped in pleasure as Punk licked her womanhood and blew quick warm breaths on it. Then he looked up to her eyes, silently asking if he could continue. The Diva gave a curt nod and then the Straight Edge Superstar separated her most private area and stuck his finger inside. Pulling it in and out, he could hear her moans of pleasure. Then he slipped in another finger, then another and he could hear her moans increase. He continued on, pulling his fingers in and out, hearing her every moan. Then he pulled his fingers out and looked up to AJ's face once again, this time his face asking her to be sure she wanted to continue. She eagerly nodded and with her approval, Punk lined himself up and pushed part of his dick into her. A whimper escaped her lips. Then he pulled out and thrust the entire thing in and pushed it as far in as possible. She screamed and he looked up to see the tears in her eyes. He kissed her deeply, murmuring to her, telling her that everything was going to be ok. Then he waited. Then AJ looked deep into his green eyes and gave him the yes. He started out slow, using her screams, moans, and gasps as a guide on when to go harder. Now she was grabbing onto him, her black colored nails digging into his back and his body moving wildly against her. When he hit her peak, she was crying out his name and moaning loudly in pleasure. He rode her until they were both numb and then pulled out and collapsed next her.

"That was great." she smirked. Punk just shook his head and smiled. He pulled AJ closer to him and the two fell asleep.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

By the time AJ woke up the sun was high up in the sky, around noon. She looked up to see a beautiful pair of green eyes looking back at her. She smiled and pecked him on the lips. Punk smiled back down at her and sat up.

"Hey princess. How'd ya sleep?" he said as he pulled her up next to him.

"Great." she said with a weak smile. Then her smile dropped. She was still guilty and frightened about what happened just a few hours ago. All of it was her fault. Punk instinctively knew what she was thinking almost immediately.

"It's not your fault." he gently said to her.

"But it was. You were risking your life for me. It's all my fault." she replied. Then Punk lifted her head up.

"AJ look at me." he said sternly. She looked up. "Let's not talk about what happened. You were just heartbroken that's all. We need to move on. I'll help you pick up the broken pieces and we'll make it through."

"Together?" she inquired.

"Together." he replied before she pulled him into a tight hug. He smiled and hugged her back. "So it's still early on in the day and we don't have a house show until Friday. What do you want to do?" he asked.

"How about the beach?" she said. Punk was dumb folded. Just hours ago, she almost DIED on the beach and now she wants to go back?! "Well you gotta love crazy chicks" he thought.

"Sure. Why not." he replied back to her. So AJ and Punk untangled themselves from the sheets and got dressed to go to the beach. Punk just put a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and some flip flops. AJ came out in a crop top and daisy dukes and some sparkly black sandals. Punk grabbed his hotel key and some cash while AJ grabbed her purse and they left for the beach. They chose a spot that was more isolated and sat down.

"It's so pretty, isn't it Punk." AJ said while leaning into Punk.

"I bet I can find something more beautiful than the sea." he replied.

"And what would that be?" she smiled back.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe a WWE Diva by the name of AJ Lee perhaps?" he smiled back.

"Oh you're just trying to flatter me." she said while leaning closer into Punk.

"Maybe I am," he replied leaning closer and closer to her."Or maybe I'm not." and he was about to kiss her when she pulled away, got up, and started walking away, a smirk on her lips instead. A stunned Punk just sat there, confused and slightly amused. He quickly snapped out of his trance and followed her. Of course with her injured ankle, AJ didn't get very far and caught up to her in no time at all.

"Let's play some games." she said and then limped off towards the game booths. Punk just rolled his eyes, chucked, and followed her. They moved around from booth to booth for about 2 hours or so. Punk got lucky and was able to win AJ an adorable overstuffed hamster and AJ loved it.

"Wanna get some food?" he asked when he heard his own stomach rumble. AJ nodded and they found a seafood restaurant across the street. They both ordered and then they chatted about everything that was anything. From their obsessions over comics to who inspired them to become wrestlers. A few people came up to them asking for autographs but overall it was a peaceful meal. By the time they got out the sun was already setting over the horizon. Both Punk and AJ kicked off their shoes and walked along the shore, the water softly lapping over their bare feet. "I wish we could just freeze this moment right now and never leave it." Punk said.

"Me too. Everything is so perfect and beautiful right now. But then again, just being with you makes everything perfect." AJ smiled at Punk. Punk smiled back down at her.

"Is that so? Well then OK. I would love you even if you're not the most beautiful woman in the world." Punk replied. AJ looked up with a mock frown upon her face

"Phillip Jack Brooks." she exclaimed, using his real name. "Are you saying that I'm NOT the prettiest girl in the entire world?!"

"I didn't say that-"he began to stammer out.

"Humph!" she puffed before beginning to walk away. Next thing she knew a pair of arms grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed, squirming and hitting his back the entire time. Punk just smirked and kept walking down the beach. Eventually AJ hit him in the chin and she was able to escape. She then turned around and kicked Punk face first into the water and began running as fast as anyone with an injured ankle. Punk caught up to her in no time.

"So you want to play that game? Fine." he wrapped his arms around AJ and pulled her into his chest, soaking her too and causing her to scream and squirm. But Punk just laughed and picked her up and started walking towards deeper waters. AJ pounded at Punk's chest, yelling at him to put her down. "Of course, PRINCESS," she said, his voice dripping with sarcasm before he dropped her into the water. Punk laughed at first until he noticed that AJ had not yet surfaced. "AJ?" he called out, slightly concerned now but then her head popped up and she was sitting on the ocean floor, her head barely above the waves. AJ tugged at the bottom of Punk's shirt. He bent down and picked up a soaking wet AJ. But AJ wasn't smiling. "You OK?" he asked as he carried her once again to the shoreline.

"Yea, I'm OK. Mostly. It's just that when you dropped me, it brought back memories of what happened with Daniel. Memories of how I could feel myself falling and sinking before I passed out. Then I woke up with you in front of me." she said with a small smile. Punk looked back down at her.

"Sorry." he said. "You he won't hurt you again right." They were both now sitting in the wet sand, small waves lapping at their feet.

"Yea, I know." she replied. And then she turned her head and they kissed. The kiss went on and on before a huge wave of water hit them. Punk looked up to find a giggling Kaitlyn, an amused looking Sheamus, a laughing Zack Ryder, and John Cena, who was trying really hard not to laugh. And then there was Kofi Kingston who was trying to look as innocent as possible.

"HA! What'd I tell you guys! They are together after all! That's $5 bucks, CENA." said an overly excited Zack Ryder. Cena just rolled his eyes and smacked Zack face first into the water. Zack came back up looking pissed. "NOT COOL BROSKI!" he said. AJ was just giggling the entire time.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Punk asked as he and AJ were standing up.

"We figured you'd be here and our friend Zacky here placed a bet on whether or not you were actually dating. And I guess you are by the looks of it." John replied.

"THAT MEANS YOU OWE ME $5!" Zack said. Annoyed, John reached down and tried to splash Zack but Zack jumped out of the way and the wave hit Kaitlyn instead. Kaitlyn quickly countered back kicking up a wave of her own, which also missed and hit AJ. Then her eyes widened as a humorously pissed Punk came chasing after her. She ran in Sheamus's direction and when Punk tried to splash her, Kaitlyn ducked behind Sheamus and the Great White got hit instead. The Celtic Warrior gave a dangerous smirk before giving chase to an already fleeing Punk. And that it went back and forth until eventually, it became a full on water war. Of course Punk was able to shield AJ from most of the water and Kaitlyn hid behind the Celetic Warrior most of the time, not that he minded anyways. Eventually Punk and AJ departed from their friends and headed back to the hotel. They went back to their room, ordered room service, and then settled in for the night. AJ fell asleep first and Punk looked down to the beautiful woman in his arms and smiled. Eventually he fell asleep too, feeling like the happiest man on earth but little did the two know that a storm was brewing.

A/N: Still don't own anything in this story. REVIEW!


	8. UPDATE: IMPORTANT MESSAGE

UPDATE: Hey guys! So I hope you like the story so far. I've put up a poll to help determine the outcome of this story. I've posted it on my profile page. Please vote. The ending can is the answer choice with the most votes. Thank you!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Daniel Bryan had a plan. He knew the perfect person to team up with to take down both AJ AND his FORMER friend CM Punk. He knocked on the door and a few seconds later, he came face to face with Chris Jericho. "What do you want," Jericho asked. He was slightly annoyed to be interrupted by a midget with anger management issues.

"A proposal." Daniel replied with a smirk.

"What kind of proposal?" the Y2J star replied.

"Well you hate Punk? So do I. And I know exactly how to get to him."

"How?"

"With a 95 pound comic book slut by the name of AJ Lee."

"Your ex-girlfriend? What does she have to do with all of this?"

"Everything. I plan to use her against Punkers."

"So you're saying by helping you destroy your ex, you are going to help me destroy Punk and get his title."

"Yup. So are you in?"

"Is that all?"

"Eh one more thing..."

"What?"

"We need to get rid of the Celtic Doofus Sheamus too."

"Why?"

"Because 1, he's AJ's main body guard along with the Zack, John, and Kofi."

"AND..."

"AND #2 because I want my title back."

"Sounds like a lot of work."

"It is but after Punk witnesses the demise of his "precious princess", the WWE Championship is yours for the taking. So are you in?" Daniel asked, hoping for a yes.

"Hell yeah." Jericho replied with a smirk of his own.

"Great! So here's the plan."

"Just stay here," Punk said, looking straight at AJ.

"WHY?!" she pouted. "I'll be ok Punk."

"BECAUSE AJ, Daniel is everywhere and he will stop at nothing to get his grimy little hands on you."

"But what if I get someone else to go with me?"

"Hmm…Fine. You can leave ONLY if you take someone else to go with you."

"YAY! Thanks Punkie!" AJ screamed before pecking on the cheek. Punk was getting ready for his match and Daniel Bryan was running around, looking for AJ. He had a meeting right after so Sheamus and Kaitlyn were assigned to watch over AJ for the night. While to Chickbusters were chatting up a storm, Punk had a serious talk with Sheamus.

"You sure you'll be ok big guy?" Punk asked, trying very hard to hide his nervousness.

"Sure thing. Don't worry. You're lass will be safe with me fella." Sheamus replied with a smack to Punk's back.

"Ok then. I'm going now. Stay safe AJ." Punk said.

"See ya Punkers." AJ said and with that Punk left for his match.

"So what do you want to do now?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I dunno. Punk said that he had an Xbox in here. Wanna play?" AJ replied.

"Eh sure. Why not." and with that, the Chickbusters sat down on the couch and began shooting away in Call of Duty. Sheamus just sat next to Kaitlyn and watched them play, but also fully alert and ready to fight intruders at a moment's notice. After about an hour, AJ got bored.

"I'm hungry. Sheamus. Come with me to the vending machines?" AJ asked.

"Sure. You want anything?" Sheamus asked looking at Kaitlyn.

"Nah, I'm fine. Come back soon k?"

"Ok" the two replied at the same time and then they left, closing the door behind them.

"Aww Sheamus. You asked Kaitlyn if she wanted anything. How considerate. You SOOoooo like her." AJ teased. Sheamus blushed.

"Yeah, I kinda like her. So now you know. Are you going to tell her?" he asked.

"Nah. You can do it yourself big guy." she said.

"Whatever. We should-OOF!" Sheamus was jumped from behind. It was Chris Jericho. AJ's eyes instantly went wide open as Jericho's eyes traveled to her.

"Hello there." he said, walking closer and closer to her. AJ was backing up until eventually she was up against a wall. He then grabbed one of her wrists and pushed her to the ground. AJ was terrified now. Just then, Zack Ryder came out of nowhere and got AJ away. Then Sheamus proceeded to attack the attacker.

"Zack, take AJ and get away from here! GO!" he screamed as he continued to fight off Jericho. Zack reacted quickly, grabbed AJ and ran. Eventually he was able to knock Jericho out. Then it hit it.

"Kaitlyn." he whispered to himself. And he started running as fast as he could.

A/N: Oh, another cliffy. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this. Remember! I have a poll regarding the ending of this story on my profile page. PLEASE VOTE! Thank you.


	10. Chapter 9

Sheamus rushed back to Punk's locker room to find Kaitlyn backed into the corner by Dolph Ziggler. She looked terrified and Ziggler was closing in on her. Sheamus quickly sprang forward and pummeled the blond freak into the ground. Eventually Ziggler kicked out and ran out of the room as fast as he could. Then the Great White looked back up to the terrified two-toned diva. "You all ite lass?" Kaitlyn was still too shocked too respond. She started to feel sick and fell over right into a pair of strong arms. Sheamus just sighed, picked her up, and sat her down on the couch. She was sobbing now and Sheamus felt horrible, even though it wasn't his fault. But some things took priority. He got up from the couch only to have his hand grabbed again.

"What if he comes back?" she whispered.

"If he does, get away anyway that you can. Run to safety and then I'll go find that blond doofus and give him a mean ares kicking. But right now, I have to find AJ. I handed her off to Zack and told them to run after I got ambushed by Jericho." he replied. He kissed her forehead and then ran out the door.

"Come on! We have to get you somewhere safe!"Zack screamed franticly. He and AJ were now running towards Cena's locker room. It was designated a safe zone and it was the first place that Zack thought of. "We're almost there-" Zack was hit with a steel chair. AJ screamed when she saw the man holding the chair. He was short and he had on a red shirt and had a beard.

"Hello AJ. You didn't really think I'd forgotten now did you?" the midget smirked.

"Leave me alone Daniel." AJ said, her voice wavering with fear as she backed up.

"Oh I don't think so, princess." he said and then he made a grab at her. AJ was able to evade it and then ran at full speed towards John's locker room. She pounded at the door.

"JOHN! JOHN! PLEASE! OPEN UP!" she screamed, frantically looking over her shoulder at a gaining Daniel Bryan. And just when he was about to reach her, a muscular arm grabbed her and pulled her through the door. Then the Cenation leader turned around and slammed the door shut and locked it. There was pounding at the door for a while but eventually it stopped and they could here cursing at the other end.

"What happened?!" Cena asked, wide eyed and shocked. AJ just shook her head, tears streaming down her face. Cena just sighed, rubbing the back of his head, and wrapped around AJ in a big bear hug. He felt like a big brother to AJ and wanted her safe too. AJ finally stopped weeping and told Cena the entire story.

"Sheamus and I had gone out to the vending machines to get some food when Jericho ambushed us out of nowhere. Luckily Zack was nearby and Sheamus passed me off to him while trying to fight off Chris. We then ran towards here when Daniel came and smacked Zack with a steel chair. Then I ran here as fast as I could-"

"And I pulled you in just in time." John' finished. AJ nodded. John sighed again. Daniel Bryan was recruiting helpers. This was bad. "I'm going to get Zack ok."

"Ok". John came back a few minutes later with Zack. Zack had one arm around John's neck and he looked pretty beat. AJ got up and helped him get Zack onto the couch. Zack laid down with a groan.

"You okay little broski?" he asked.

"AJ's fine. She got here before Bryan could do anything." John replied.

"I think I owe you my thanks Zack. You risked yourself to keep me safe. Thank you." AJ said.

"No prob. As long as you're safe, I'm happy. Besides, do you know what Punk will do to me if something happens to you?! He'd kill me!" Zack replied with a weak laugh.

"I'm gonna call Punk." John brought out his phone. A few seconds later, John hung up and announced that Punk was coming. Then John went to go open the door and there stood the Celtic Warrior.

"Oy Johnny boy. Is she here!?" Sheamus panted out. He ran all the way here.

"Over here!" AJ waved over the couch. She was currently treating Zack with an ice pack.

"What happened to you lad?" he asked, looking at Zack.

"Bryan got to him." AJ replied. "Where were you?"

"That blond dumbass Ziggler almost got to Kaityln. I had to deal with that first." Sheamus replied.

"Oh my god! Is she alright?!" AJ asked jumping up.

"Yeah, she's fine." he replied. Just then Punk smashed through the door, Eve behind him.

"AJ." he whispered as she ran forward into his arms. He just sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around her small figure and buried his head into the top of her head. Eve walked over Zack and sat down in a chair next to him.

"Hey" she said nervously.

"Hey." he replied. He had an army of butterflies in his stomach just by looking at her. Sure she had broken him in every way possible but he still loved her nevertheless.

"I'm glad you're ok." she offered. "And I'm truly sorry about all that stuff I did to you before."

"I forgive you." he said. "Friends?" he said, sticking his hand out.

"Um... Yeah friends." Eve replied taking Zack's hand.

"I'm so sorry." Punk kept saying. He and AJ had returned to his locker room soon after their little reunion. Kaitlyn was already gone so they had the room to themselves.

"Punk, it's not your fault. It's mine. If I wouldn't have left, none of this would have happened." AJ replied. "It's all my fault. All of this is my fault-"she was cut off with a searing kiss. She instantly melted and lost her balance causing Punk to fall back onto the couch. She landed on top of him. AJ pulled away and sat up, her legs wrapped around his chest. Punk looked up and laughed, AJ following suit.

"You are too cute. Less talking more lip locking." he said pointing at his lips. She playfully smacked and then leaned in for another kiss.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Wats up people! Thank you for those 5 people that took my poll. I still need more votes before I write up the ending. Please review! I want to know what you think! Thanks guys!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Ok mastermind. What do we do now?" asked Dolph. Daniel, Dolph, Vickie and Jericho had regrouped after their failed attempt to attack AJ. They needed a new plan.

"I say we just kill the girl?" Jericho said.

"What! Why?" asked Daniel. He was shocked by such a proposition, even though he hated AJ with all his heart. She had cost him the title.

"BECAUSE," said Jericho. "If Punk loves that girl as much as you claim he does, then he will be crushed when he finds his little girlfriend dead. Hell! Punk might even kill himself after he finds out. Even better, make him watch." Dolph was considering it.

"He has a point Daniel. Punk would be too crushed to do anything really." Vickie said.

Daniel furrowed his brow for a second then looked up.

"So be it. AJ Lee will die then." he said, smiling deviously.

###########################################################################

AJ felt so happy just walking along the beach. The sun was shining and there was gentle breeze blowing through her hair. Then a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled and looked back. She quickly pulled away when she realized who it actually was. It was Daniel Bryan, with the gun. Chris Jericho and Dolph Ziggler were not far behind him. She started to run instantly but couldn't get very far. Dolph got to her first and through her into the water and pinned her. She screamed and withered beneath him. Then Jericho came and pinned her other arm. Slowly Daniel walked up to her and pulled down her panties. Then he took off his pants and boxers. AJ's eyes went wide open and she kept screaming but disregarding everything, Daniel entered her and began to push in and out, hard, fast, and deep, instantly. AJ was screaming out in pain but her screams were drowned out with the rising tide. "AJ! AJ! Wake up. Come on, open those pretty eyes for me." she kept hearing. AJ sat up with a start and breathing hard. She gasped when she saw a dark figure in front of her. "AJ, it's just me." the figure said soothingly. "Look at me. You had a bad dream." AJ looked into the figure's shinning green eyes and then fell into its arms, sobbing. Punk looked down on the sobbing girl in front of him. He hated it when AJ cried. It always broke his heart. He ran a hand through her long brown locks, rubbing her scalp, trying to calm her down. Eventually she looked up, her large brown doe eyes tinged with red and glazed with unfallen tears. Punk sighed and opened his arms and she threw herself at him, whimpering into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms securely around her small frame and took in her sweet scent. "Shh. AJ it's ok. I'm here. He can't hurt you. You know I won't let him." he whispered into her ear. He already knew she had a nightmare about Daniel and his blond posse of idiots. She just tightened her hold on his neck. He pulled back so that she was looking straight at him. "You know that I love you right?" he asked. She just nodded. Punk pushed a few strands of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Then looked again into her eyes, piercing her and slowing began to lean in. She didn't move away and the kiss was so gentle and so filled with love and care. Her legs instantly went around his waist and the kiss intensified. Her tongue came out and began licking at him, mostly his lip ring. He smiled and opened his mouth and his own tongue shot out, over running hers. Then he got up onto his knees and laid her onto the bed, her legs still on his waist. Then he pulled away, his green eyes now filled lust. Luckily AJ was more than ready for him. Punk instantly went for her neck, nipping and sucking at her collarbone. AJ gave out breathy moans and tangled her small hands into his hair. He then pulled away for a moment, pulling off his shirt and pulling off AJ's as well. He then continued on to leave a trail of kisses along his chest and stomach. AJ moaned as he licked the valley between his breasts and then continued on by biting and sucking at her breasts. She felt so much pleasure that she thought she'd die. She could feel herself getting very wet in anticipation. Punk then reached down and removed her shorts to reveal her soaking panties. He just felt so happy that he could make a woman feel like this. He then stuck a finger into her underwear and fondled her wet area. AJ shook underneath him, overcome with pleasure as the finger went into her, rubbing against her. She could feel herself going into tears. Punk noticed. "You ok? Want me to stop?" he asked. AJ just grabbed his head and gave him a searing hot kiss. Punk was surprised but kissed back with equal force. He pulled away and laughed. AJ also gave a light laugh and smiled. AJ then went for his boxers with her feet and watched as they hit the ground. Punk just shook his head and smiled. "You're crazy." he said.

"That's why you dig me." she said in whatever voice she could manage.

"Yeah, that's why I dig you." he replied and then pecked her on the lips. He then went down and removed the last piece of clothing, with his teeth. Then he continued in to lick her clean. He licked at her thighs and after he was done with them, he went for her womanhood. AJ thrashed wildly and her moans were very loud now. Punk went up to kiss her. He didn't want people complaining to the manager now. Then he went back to "cleaning" the beautiful woman under him. But AJ couldn't take anymore. She reached a hand down and ran it through his hair.

"Phil... Please..." she rasped, unable to speak anymore. Punk understood and sat up. He looked into her brown orbs, kissed her one last time, and then entered her. She gave a loud moan and shut her eyes. Punk waited. AJ nodded and he began to push in and out, gently at first. "Faster..." she whispered. Punk complied and began smash into her, hard and fast. Her moans were music to his ears. She was screaming his name by the time Punk felt her getting close. He pulled out and sat up, helping AJ get up too. He then sat, crossing his legs. AJ crawled over and wrapped her legs around his waist and slowly lowered herself onto him. He penetrated her even deeper in this position. Within minutes, AJ was bouncing on top of him and screaming in pleasure. He could feel her ready to let it go. Her head fell onto her shoulder.

"AJ, baby, look at me." he said tilting her head so that she looked at him.

"Phil, I'm so close." she whispered.

"Let go princess. Just let go." he said, giving a hard upper push to make his point.

"I can't." she whispered. She grabbed him even more now.

"Yes you can. Come on babe, I feel you." he said as she continued to bounce on top of him. Her head went back towards the ceiling.

"PHIL!" and she let go, her muscles convulsing all around him. The orgasm went on and on. Soon Punk felt himself letting go into her too. He pulled out and collapsed. AJ was breathing heavily. She cuddled next to him and he pulled the covers over the both of them and pulled AJ into his chest and fell into a peaceful sleep.

AJ woke the next morning to a pair of green eyes. He loved down at her so lovingly and she smiled.

"Morning princess. Anymore nightmares?" he asked.

"Nope. None." she said.

"Good. Good. I'm so glad. You have no idea how worried I was last night. I woke up to your screaming and you scared me to death. You know that I hate it when you crying princess. I love you too much." he said pecking a kiss onto the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her. AJ smiled and pecked him back on the lips.

"You're so sweet." she gushed." And FYI, last night was amazing. No it was mind blowing."

"Oh yeah? Glad you thought so. I hate seeing you upset babe." he replied.

"Well you always know how to make me feel better Phil. I love you too you know. So much." she said. Then she sat up and Punk leaned in for another kiss. He smiled. His princess was happy again. But a storm was brewing and this one they may not survive.

A/N: Ok guys. So most of you wanted me to keep them both alive. If that's what you want then ok. AJ will be injured but she won't die. Thank you for your votes. Review!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"There she is." Dolph said.

"Is she with someone?" Jericho asked.

"Yeah. It's just Punk" Dolph said.

"Ok." Jericho said, pulling out his phone. "Daniel, she's with Punk."

"Are there people around?" Daniel asked on the other end of the phone.

"Nope. Just the two of them." Jericho responded."The plan is a go."

"All right. Get ready." Daniel said before hanging up. Several months had passed now. They were all at the wrestling stadium. Daniel thought that it was time to put their plan into action. Jericho and Dolph each got into position. Vickie, who was on the watch, signaled that they were near. Daniel looked at them from the other side of the hall, giving them the nod and they pounced Dolph jumped onto Punk as soon as he came into view. Then Jericho followed with punches and kicks. AJ, remembering what she was told, began to run but was hit in the back of the head with a steel chair by none other then Daniel Bryan. He then picked up the now knocked out AJ and headed for the exit.

"AJ! NO!" Punk screamed as he tried to get away from his two attackers but he couldn't

. He watched helplessly as AJ was literally being taken out of his life. Then with a sudden surge of energy, he was able to escape and ran after Daniel. He burst through the door in time to see Daniel throw AJ into the back seat of the car. He ran for it but the car sped away. He then fell to his knees and cursed himself. He was too late.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

AJ woke up a start. The first thing she saw was a pair of ice cold blue eyes. She tried to scream but a hand quickly covered her mouth. "Don't even try sweetheart." he said coldly. "No one's coming to save you this time."AJ just looked at the ground. Then she felt a sharp sting on her check. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU." he screamed at her. AJ looked up, tears in her eyes. Daniel kicked her in the gut and watched as she crumbled to the floor. "You're pathetic." he spat and then he walked away. She looked around her. She noticed that it was some kind of warehouse and that she was handcuffed and that her feet were chained to the floor. She then just curled herself into a ball and cried, waiting to die.

"SHEAMUS! ZACK! OUT HERE NOW!" he screamed running down the hall. Sheamus emerged, his face plastered with pink lipstick.

"OY! What's the big deal fella?! I'm kinda busy!" Sheamus screamed, trying to mush Kaitlyn back into his locker room. Then Zack came out, Eve right behind him and his face ALSO covered with lipstick.

"NOT COOL BROSKI!" he yelled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! AJ's been kidnapped." he said.

"Wait, WHAT?!" the four screamed.

"I was ambushed and Daniel was able to escape with AJ. FUCK! I'M SO STUPID! HOW COULD LET THIS HAPPEN!?" he Punk kicked the nearest table.

"Well do you have any idea where she might be?" asked Eve.

"No but I think we can find out." Punk said, quickly going for the nearest laptop.

"How?" Kaitlyn asked.

"With the license plate number. If we find the car, we find AJ." he said, quickly typing in the number into a tracker website. Within seconds, a location popped up and Punk's eyes went open.

"What is it?" Zack asked.

"I think they're going to kill her." he whispered. "They're at a meat packaging facility."

"Oh my god." Eve gasped.

"Get John! We have to hurry!" Punk said already running for the exit. Immediately Zack ran off to get him and Sheamus headed for John's car. The girls were to stay behind. Within minutes, John had sprinted over with Zack and they were speeding off towards the warehouse. But Punk was far ahead. "I'm so sorry princess. I'm so sorry but I coming for you. Don't give up just yet. Hang on babe, I'm coming for you." Punk said to himself as he sped off, running red lights and everything. This was all his fault and was going to save his princess at all costs.

******************************************************************************A/N: The next chapter is the ending. Sorry about all the posting delays. I was in Florida and I had shitty internet. So sorry! So thank you all and please review! Oh one more thing. I have a surprise for you guys next chapter. Thanks and please review. :)


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: OK, this is the last chapter. Oh and the surprise? You will all find out later. Anyways... Enjoy Chapter 12 and REVIEW! I'm dead serious. I only have FOUR reviews. Ok enjoy.

* * *

"Please. Don't do this. Don't be the bad guy." AJ said. Soft blue eyes looked back up to her.

"I'm sorry AJ. I have nothing against you." he murmured as he continued to tie her up.

"Why are you doing this? What's in it for you, Chris." she asked, her eyes pleading.

"Because that belt around your boyfriend's waist is everything. I'm sorry that you got involved with him but you are my ticket to that belt." Jericho replied, tying the final knots of the rope.

AJ just looked at him, then she nodded. She was freezing cold but it wasn't important at the moment. Chris got up and started to walk out the door. When he reached the door, he stopped and looked back. "A word of advice: let Daniel do what he wants to you. Don't try to block or resist. I don't know the details but I think it's better to die than to experience the pain that he will bring. I don't plan on staying." he said blandly and walked out the door. He pushed Dolph on his way out and Dolph just looked in at the hunched form of the diva pitifully.

"Remember how everyone has their own little world? Stay in it." Ziggler said before he too left. AJ was left alone as she sat, waiting for the hideous monster to come and eat her. She highly doubted that she'd get a fairytale ending this time. A half an hour later, the door smashed open and AJ cringed. There, standing in the doorway, was a blond midget with piercing blue eyes, and a knife.

"Hello." he smirked before coming over and kicked AJ in the gut. Tied against the wall, she was defenseless. He continued on to beat AJ until she was close to death and bleeding. Then he brought put the knife. Just then, there was loud bang. "Looks like your guy has come after all." he smirked and menacing walked closer to AJ.

Punk kicked the warehouse door in. Almost immediately Ziggler and Jericho sprung at him. They had an advantage at first and it appeared that they were going to win but just then Zack, Sheamus, and John all arrived and began beating the sh*t out of their two blond asses.

"GO! Find AJ and get out of here! We'll take care of these two." John said while smashing Ziggler's head against the wall. Punk nodded and ran for the freezer door. He opened the door to see none other than Daniel Bryan.

"Hey Punkers. Nice of you to finally come. I've been waiting." he said with a disgusting evil grin.

" .SHE!?" he screamed through gritted teeth, his green eyes shining furiously with disgust and anger.

"That's my secret Punkie." he and then threw a fist at Punk's head. Punk ducked and countered with a kick to his groin. Daniel dodged and the two former friends glared at each other. An all out brawl broke out. Punches and kicks were launched in all directions as the great battle raged on. The fight was cruel for both sides. Punk was clutching at his left arm and he had cuts on his arms and legs and a deep gash on his forehead, blood dripping down his face. Daniel had a hand over his stomach and had cuts scattered across his body, blood running freely from a gash on his left arm. They were both breathing heavily and were injured.

Then Daniel grunted and came again at Punk. He saw it coming and lifted Daniel up into the firearm carry and was about to perform the GTS when Daniel smashed his fist into the back of his skull. Punk let go and Bryan had the advantage. He ended up on the ground, in the YES! Lock. He was in excruciating pain and was about to give up when he saw her. He saw a mass of dark, brown locks on the other side of the room and using every last bit of his energy, lifted Daniel off of him and pummeled him into the ground.

"This is for AJ. Goodbye old friend," he smirked before smashing his skull onto his knee with a massive GTS. Daniel was knocked out and bleeding. Punk got up and gave Daniel one last kick to the gut. Then he turned around and saw her running towards him. He sprinted to her and caught her into his arms, her arms wrapping his neck. "AJ." he whispered, crying into the top of her head. Suddenly her arms started slipping from his neck and she started to slide away. Punk knew something was up and slid down onto the cold ground. Then he saw the red that stained his shirt. He looked at AJ with pure horror.

"Phil." she whispered, giving a smile, tears sliding down her checks. Her arm moved to reveal a large, bloody gash in her stomach. "I'm sorry. He had a knife." she gasped in pain. Punk just swept her up, pressing his body to her wound, and ran out the door.

"You'll be alright princess. It's not that deep. You'll be fine." he said as he ran past the other guys, all staring. "Thanks guys. I owe you." he said before sprinting off to his car. He drove AJ to the nearest hospital and watched as she was rolled away. Then some more nurses came to treat his wounds too. The entire time, he was thinking about AJ. He slowly opened the door to see AJ hooked up to several machines and there was a large bandage across her stomach area and bruising on various parts of her body. She was asleep and Punk went over and knelt down next to her, taking one of her hands into his own. "I'm so sorry princess. I've failed you. I was supposed to protect you but Daniel got to you. So here you are, in the hospital attached to a dozen machines. I'm so sorry April. Forgive me. This is all my fault." he said, crying into the side of the bed. He fell asleep eventually, AJ's hand still clutched between his fingers.

Several hours later, Punk woke up to muffled sobbing. He lifted his to see AJ thrashing around in the hospital bed, tears pouring out onto the pillow. Her eyes were closed and she was whispering his name. Punk got up and leaned over the hospital bed gently shaking her. "Baby, I'm here. You're having another nightmare. You need to wake up. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." he said kissing her forehead as she slowly opened her eyes and looked straight into his emerald eyes.

"Phil." she gasped and tried to sit up but a sharp pain caused her to cry out. Punk was there immediately.

"Whoa. Take it easy. You took a pretty good beating. Just relax ok. I'm not going anywhere" he said helping her lay back down onto the bed. She nodded and pulled Punk's hand and he sat down next to her on the bed looking straight into her large brown doe eyes and wiped the tears away. She grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Punk smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're ok." she whispered. "I thought you would never come for me."

"I'll always come for you. Anytime, anywhere. I'm so sorry." he said, stroking her back as she pulled herself up into his lap.

"I forgive you. I heard every word of that speech of yours. Finally giving up your manliness for me." she smiled. Punk smiled back and captured her lips in a heated kiss. AJ responded back with great force and Punk leaned back onto the pillows, pulling AJ with him. She pulled away first and sat up on his chest, smiling lovingly down at him, her hair falling over him. Just then someone knocked on the door. "Come in." she called. In came John, Zack with Eve on his arm, and Sheamus with Kaitlyn right behind him. And with them? An entourage of a least a dozen balloons and a mountain of stuffed animals, candies, and flowers of every kind. AJ quickly got off of Punk and stood barefoot on the floor in her hospital gown. Kaitlyn ran forward and embraced AJ. Then Zack, then Cena, then Eve, and even Sheamus all followed and they had a huge group hug, all of them careful not to hurt AJ. They stayed like that for a long time and would have stayed even longer if Punk didn't pull them all away.

"Ooo looks like SOMEONE's jealous." John said, indicating Punk.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just wanted MY girlfriend back with me." he said, wrapping his arms around AJ's waist. AJ leaned in, enjoying the warmth radiating of his body. Kaitlyn just rolled his eyes.

"Well she's MY best friend!" Kaitlyn said. "So I have EVERY right to hug MY best friend."

"Calm down there lass. Don't blow your top off." Sheamus said, trying to calm her down.

"Why don't you all just leave then?" Punk said, gesturing to the door.

"Aww Punkers! You always ruin the fun." Zack pouted. Eve laughed and took his hand and dragged him out the door. John went after he said his goodbyes to AJ. And lastly, with great effort, Sheamus was able to get Kaitlyn out of the room. When he reached the door, he turned his head around and saw Punk wink at him. He rolled his eyes, smiled, and left with a screaming Kaitlyn. Punk chuckled and shook his head. His friends were great and all but sometimes they really test his patience. Oh well. Punk returned his attention to the beautiful girl in his arms.

"Let's get out of here." he said. AJ eagerly nodded. She after being checked out and everything, CM Punk and AJ Lee left the hospital hand in hand and drove back to the hotel. As soon as they arrived at the hotel and unlocked the door to their room, Punk picked AJ up and spun her around and plopped down onto the bed, holding her underneath him. She squealed and tried to escape but with no success. Then he leaned down and once again captured her soft lips and AJ relaxed instantly. He pulled away and smiled at her. "You have no idea how worried I was. It's good to have you back."

"Good to see you too." she said before once again pulling his head down to her lips. Punk picked her up as her legs went around his waist. He was on cloud 9 and could hardly believe that this moment almost didn't happen. AJ couldn't be happier. She got her fairytale ending after all. That night, the two feel asleep, AJ snuggled against Punk's chest, his arms securely wrapped around her. Neither one of them had a nightmare that night. Holding each other, they felt on top of the world. She knew he'd protect her and that she'd protect him. After everything that had happened to her, she knew that there would be more challenges but she knew she wouldn't face them alone. She had her own Second City Saint as her Savior. And as long as he heart still had a beat, she was safe.

**THE END**


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue:

_ONE YEAR LATER: _Daniel Bryan was arrested and is to spend the rest of his life rotting in jail with no chance of parole. Dolph Ziggler and Chris Jericho were forgiven after they both apologized to AJ. The three of them are now friends and Jericho downgraded to having a friendlier feud with CM Punk. Zack Ryder and Eve Torres are dating and couldn't be happier. Sheamus proposed to Kaitlyn after dating for a little more than 7 ½ months. Soon after, Kaitlyn found out that she was pregnant. The two plan to get married after the child is born. Sheamus is still the World Heavyweight Champion. John Cena is sadly still single. But he keeps busy with charity work and helps to run RAW. Though he was his eyes on Layla but has yet to make a move. As for our favorite couple, CM Punk is still the WWE champion. AJ is the RAW GM. Punk proposed to her within a month of rescuing her from Daniel. They got married at RAW 1000. She appointed Kaitlyn as her assistant GM and Eve is her senior advisor. AJ and Punk are as happy as ever. No more Daniel for one thing. Looks like AJ got her "Happily Ever After" after all.


	15. Chapter 12a

A/N: SURPRISE! I wrote ANOTHER ending. Actually I've decided to right another FIVE ending including this one. So READ and REVIEW! Thanks guys! Enjoy!

"Please. Don't do this. Don't be the bad guy." AJ said. Soft blue eyes looked back up to her.

"I'm sorry AJ. I have nothing against you." he murmured as he continued to tie her up.

"Why are you doing this? What's in it for you, Chris." she asked, her eyes pleading.

"Because that belt around your boyfriend's waist is everything. I'm sorry that you got involved with him but you are my ticket to that belt." Jericho replied, tying the final knots of the rope.

AJ just looked at him, then she nodded. She was freezing cold but it wasn't important at the moment. Chris got up and started to walk out the door. When he reached the door, he stopped and looked back. "A word of advice: let Daniel do what he wants to you. Don't try to block or resist. I don't know the details but I think it's better to die than to experience the pain that he will bring. I don't plan on staying." he said blandly and walked out the door. He pushed Dolph on his way out and Dolph just looked in at the hunched form of the diva pitifully.

"Remember how everyone has their own little world? Stay in it." Ziggler said before he too left. AJ was left alone as she sat, waiting for the hideous monster to come and eat her. She highly doubted that she'd get a fairytale ending this time. A half an hour later, the door smashed open and AJ cringed. There, standing in the doorway, was a blond midget with piercing blue eyes, and a knife.

"Hello." he smirked before coming over and kicked AJ in the gut. Tied against the wall, she was defenseless. He continued on to beat AJ until she was close to death and bleeding. Then he brought put the knife. Just then, there was loud bang. "Looks like your guy has come after all." he smirked and menacing walked closer to AJ.

Punk kicked the warehouse door in. Almost immediately Ziggler and Jericho sprung at him. They had an advantage at first and it appeared that they were going to win but just then Zack, Sheamus, and John all arrived and began beating the sh*t out of their two blond asses.

"GO! Find AJ and get out of here! We'll take care of these two." John said while smashing Ziggler's head against the wall. Punk nodded and ran for the freezer door. He opened the door to see none other than Daniel Bryan.

"Hey Punkers. Nice of you to finally come. I've been waiting." he said with a disgusting evil grin.

" .SHE!?" he screamed through gritted teeth, his green eyes shining furiously with disgust and anger.

"That's my secret Punkie." he and then threw a fist at Punk's head. Punk ducked and countered with a kick to his groin. Daniel dodged and the two former friends glared at each other. An all out brawl broke out. Punches and kicks were launched in all directions as the great battle raged on. The fight was cruel for both sides. Punk was clutching at his left arm and he had cuts on his arms and legs and a deep gash on his forehead, blood dripping down his face. Daniel had a hand over his stomach and had cuts scattered across his body, blood running freely from a gash on his left arm. They were both breathing heavily and were injured.

Then Daniel grunted and came again at Punk. He saw it coming and lifted Daniel up into the firearm carry and was about to perform the GTS when Daniel smashed his fist into the back of his skull. Punk let go and Bryan had the advantage. He ended up on the ground, in the YES! Lock. He was in excruciating pain and was about to give up when he saw her. He saw a mass of dark, brown locks on the other side of the room and using every last bit of his energy, lifted Daniel off of him and pummeled him into the ground.

"This is for AJ. Goodbye old friend," he smirked before smashing his skull onto his knee with a massive GTS. Daniel was knocked out and bleeding. Punk got up and gave Daniel one last kick to the gut. Then he turned around and saw her running towards him. He sprinted to her and caught her into his arms, her arms wrapping his neck. "AJ." he whispered, crying into the top of her head. Suddenly her arms started slipping from his neck and she started to slide away. Punk knew something was up and slid down onto the cold ground. Then he saw the red that stained his shirt. He looked at AJ with pure horror.

"Punk." she whispered, giving a smile, tears sliding down her checks. Her arm moved to reveal a large, bloody gash in her stomach. "I'm sorry. He had a knife." she gasped in pain. Punk just swept her up, pressing his shirt onto her wound, and ran out the door.

"STEPHEN! MATT! JOHN! GET OVER HERE! AJ! She's hurt." he screamed running towards the center of the warehouse and laying her down onto a table and whipping out his phone to call 911 but a small bloody hand stopped him.

"Don't. It's. Too late." AJ groaned in pain. Just then the 3 other men arrived; eyes wide open in equal horror. Punk just sighed and went to pick up AJ. "Punk. It's too late. Don't. I want to die happy." she whispered. Punk just shook his head, tears pouring down his face.

"You're not going to die AJ." he whispered, kneeling next to her and taking her hand into his own.

"Oh Punk. I don't want to leave you but we all know I've already lost too much blood. And this fucking freezer isn't helping either you know. I feel so weak." she cried. She squeezed Punk's hand and looked to the other side of the table. "Guys, come here," she said signaling for the guys to step forward. John came first. "John, you are one of the greatest friends anyone could ever ask for. Don't be sad. You were always so nice to everyone. I'll miss you," she said taking Cena's hand into her own. John kneeled down next to her and nodded, tears coming out of his soft blue eyes. She stroked his check and nodded. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead and a hug, ignoring the blood that stained his shirt. Zack came after him.

"Hey little broski," he said, a sad smile on his lips.

"Hey Zack. You're one of the sweetest people that I have ever met you know that. And you're TOoooooo funny. Always smiling and always so kind to everyone she said. "I know you're in love with Eve still. Take care of her. She's good for you. You are always the hopeless romantic." she said.

"Woo, woo, woo. You know it." he said, tears threatening to overflow. AJ laughed and gave a weak set of fist pumps and then gave Zack a kiss on the cheek. Zack smiled and gave her one of his signature hugs. AJ winced and Zack pulled back.

"Sorry." he said. AJ just laughed and just shook her head. Sheamus walked forward.

"Hey big guy." she whispered. She could feel herself fading away slowly. He just gave her a sad nod, holding in as much as he could. But AJ saw right through it. "It's ok Stephen." she said, using his real name. Sheamus just collapsed next to AJ and let the tears flow.

"I'm so sorry April." he whispered as she gave him a hug.

"It's not your fault." she said, running her small bloody fingers through his red hair. "Look at me," she whispered. He obeyed. "You may be big and buff but on the inside, you are super sweet and kind. You've down a good job with Kaitlyn. Take good care of her. Love her like no other." she whispered. He nodded, blood no staining his pale skin and shirt. "And all of you. After I'm gone, you better all take good care of Punkie here. Don't let him do anything stupid. I'm serious." she said, trying to look serious. All 3 of them nodded curtly and swore that they would. She replied with a nod then turned to Punk. "Take me outside. I don't want to die like this." she whispered. Punk just nodded and lifted her into his arms and walked outside. It was pouring but neither of them cared. The rain just washed all their tears away. AJ dug her head into Punk's bare chest as she felt her life slowly slipping away, her hand clutching at the man she loved. She shivered and Punk wrapped his arms tighter around AJ, his face buried in her neck. He was beyond heartbroken. His beloved princess was about to leave forever and there was nothing that he could do about it. He just sat there against a wall in the pouring rain and held his love while she breathed in and out. In and out. He counted every breath. Then she spoke.

"Phil." she rasped. He looked at her."Promise me something?"

"Anything princess. Anything." he whispered. She looked at him, tears sliding down her face. Punk used his thumb, gently rubbing away all her tears.

"Break the promise." she said. Punk knew which one she was talking about.

"But I already did princess. Daniel got to you and now you have to leave. I should be the one in your position. You did nothing to deserve this." he croaked, chocked by his tears. AJ looked up into his sad green eyes.

"Baby it's not your fault. I want you to live on and be happy. Don't live your life mourning over me. Move on. Don't seek revenge. You've already given me the perfect life. I couldn't ask for more. That's my last wish." she said holding her pinkie up. "Pinkie promise?" Punk looked at her through his tears. She was always so innocent, so kind to everyone.

"I promise. I won't let you down this time." he said taking her pinkie into his own. She smiled at him.

"Kiss me Phil." she whispered, placing her hand onto his check He did so without a second thought, pushing his lips on hers full force. Her usually sweet lips were tinged with the metallic taste of her own blood but he didn't care. AJ's tongue shot over his lips ring and his own tongue came, their tongues tangling for one last time. Eventually he felt AJ fading too and pulled back. She looked into his beautiful emerald eyes and he stared at her lovely brown orbs. He smiled and took her hands into his own as he held her in his arms. She reached her arm and stroked his tearstained cheek. They were both crying now, sharing the pain. "Thank you. For giving me the most amazing life I could ever think of. I love you Phil. Never forget." she whispered.

"I love you too April. More than you can ever imagine." he replied as he pulled her into another hug, AJ burying her head into his chest, and finally closing her eyes.

"Goodbye Phil." she whispered as the last of her began to fade away forever.

"Goodbye, princess." he said kissing her forehead and she smiled and fell into her deep slumber. A minute later, her hand slipped out and her heart, with one last beat, stopped forever.

_March 19__th__: Hall of Fame 2017:_ "And here to induct AJ Lee into the Hall of Fame is your WWE Champion CM PUNK!" The crowd went wild as Punk walked out onto the stage, did his usual intro, and walked up to the podium. "Um hey guys. Thanks for having me here. Umm, I guess I'm here to induct AJ into the Hall of Fame." he said, rubbing the back of his head. The crowd went wild. "So as most of you should know, AJ died in 2012 from a knife wound delivered by Daniel Bryan." The crowd began to boo. "Luckily, he's in jail and is never coming out but that's beyond the point. AJ was one of the most talented Divas of all time. Sure she's never held a title but she had a lot of potential. If she were alive today, she'd probably be the new Lita!" he chuckled. "But she was also nerdy, peppy, and was kind to everyone. She loved comic books, video games, and mint chocolate chip ice cream. And I know she loved me." he said and paused for a moment. "AJ Lee was also my girlfriend. I loved her and was beyond heartbroken when she died in my arms. I would have followed but she made me promise before she died that I'd go on without her. Believe me it was hard to do so but people like John Cena, Sheamus, and even Zack Ryder, and especially all of you guys, I'm still here." he said. The crowd went wild again. "So thank you all on behalf of AJ. I'm sure she's happy wherever she is now. On behalf of the entire WWE Universe and myself, we miss you deeply. Thank you for everything you brought into the WWE." he said and a video of all of AJ's best moments began to play on the titantron. Punk actually smiled at as all the great memories that they'd had together flashed across the screen. Hours later, Punk was back in his hotel room. He was thinking about AJ again. After she died, he went into depression and Jericho was able to take his WWE championship for a while. Then Cena, partly in revenge, beat Jericho and held the title for some time. He held the title for a year or so. Punk remained in depression for quite some while until eventually, after much coaxing; he made a grand return to the WWE in 2014. And the rest is history. But now, alone in the confines of hotel room, he began to once again mourn over his one true love. He never had another girlfriend after her. He just sat on his bed for hours, staring at her picture, and crying into a pillow. Eventually he picked himself up, took a shower, and went to bed. But for one last time, he looked at her picture. "Happy Birthday princess," he whispered before he fell into a restful sleep.


	16. Chapter 12b

A/N: Ok, yet ANOTHER ending. Read and REVIEW. Review! REVIEW! Thanks and enjoy

"Please. Don't do this. Don't be the bad guy." AJ said. Soft blue eyes looked back up to her.

"I'm sorry AJ. I have nothing against you." he murmured as he continued to tie her up.

"Why are you doing this? What's in it for you, Chris." she asked, her eyes pleading.

"Because that belt around your boyfriend's waist is everything. I'm sorry that you got involved with him but you are my ticket to that belt." Jericho replied, tying the final knots of the rope.

AJ just looked at him, then she nodded. She was freezing cold but it wasn't important at the moment. Chris got up and started to walk out the door. When he reached the door, he stopped and looked back. "A word of advice: let Daniel do what he wants to you. Don't try to block or resist. I don't know the details but I think it's better to die than to experience the pain that he will bring. I don't plan on staying." he said blandly and walked out the door. He pushed Dolph on his way out and Dolph just looked in at the hunched form of the diva pitifully.

"Remember how everyone has their own little world? Stay in it." Ziggler said before he too left. AJ was left alone as she sat, waiting for the hideous monster to come and eat her. She highly doubted that she'd get a fairytale ending this time. A half an hour later, the door smashed open and AJ cringed. There, standing in the doorway, was a blond midget with piercing blue eyes. "Hello." he smirked before coming over and kicked AJ in the gut. Tied against the wall, she was defenseless. He continued on to beat AJ until she was close to death and bleeding. Just then, there was loud bang. "Looks like your guy has come after all." he smirked and menacing walked closer to AJ.

Punk kicked the warehouse door in. Almost immediately Ziggler and Jericho sprung at him. They had an advantage at first and it appeared that they were going to win but just then Zack, Sheamus, and John all arrived and began beating the sh*t out of their two blond asses.

"GO! Find AJ and get out of here! We'll take care of these two." John said while smashing Ziggler's head against the wall. Punk nodded and ran for the freezer door. He opened the door to see none other than Daniel Bryan.

"Hey Punkers. Nice of you to finally come. I've been waiting." he said with a disgusting evil grin.

" .SHE!?" he screamed through gritted teeth, his green eyes shining furiously with disgust and anger.

"That's my secret Punkie." he and then threw a fist at Punk's head. Punk ducked and countered with a kick to his groin. Daniel dodged and the two former friends glared at each other. An all out brawl broke out. Punches and kicks were launched in all directions as the great battle raged on. The fight was cruel for both sides. Punk was clutching at his left arm and he had cuts on his arms and legs and a deep gash on his forehead, blood dripping down his face. Daniel had a hand over his stomach and had cuts scattered across his body, blood running freely from a gash on his left arm. They were both breathing heavily and were injured.

Then Daniel grunted and came again at Punk. He saw it coming and lifted Daniel up into the firearm carry and was about to perform the GTS when Daniel smashed his fist into the back of his skull. Punk let go and Bryan had the advantage. He ended up on the ground, in the YES! Lock. He was in excruciating pain and was about to give up when he saw her. He saw a mass of dark, brown locks on the other side of the room and using every last bit of his energy, lifted Daniel off of him and pummeled him into the ground.

"This is for AJ. Goodbye old friend," he smirked before smashing his skull onto his knee with a massive GTS. Daniel was knocked out. Punk got up and gave Daniel one last kick to the gut. Then he turned around and saw her, lying across the floor. He got up and scrabbled down next to her. "AJ." he whispered. He quickly probed her for broken bones and sighed in relief when he didn't find any. He picked her up and started for the exit. Then she groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Phil?" she whispered. He smiled and nodded,

"I've got you. We're getting out of here now Princess. You're safe with me." and he bent down and kissed her forehead. She nodded and snuggled into his chest. Suddenly she felt herself being dropped and hit the ground. She looked up to see Punk once again being engaged in warfare with Daniel. Then she felt herself being picked up by the Brogue Kick Hooligan. "Sheamus, get her out of here! GO!" he yelled while trying to fight off his attacker.

"PHIL! NO!" she screamed, while trying to escape Sheamus's grasp.

"AJ, calm down and do what he says. He'll be alright." John said as the 3 of them, and Zack, headed for the door.

Punk was losing. Daniel had the advantage but at least AJ was safe.

"I have to win, for AJ," he thought and eventually, he was able to overcome Daniel and pummeled him into the floor. Then he turned around and began to walk away. But Daniel wasn't done yet. He had a last resort plan and it was fail proof. He reached deep into his pocket and pulled out a trigger.

"If I can't win then neither can you Punk!" he screamed and then he pushed the big, red button and all 60 explosives that were in the building blew up at once.

"PHIL! NO! OH my god, NO!" AJ screamed as she watched from the car window as the building burst into flames after a fire bomb explosion. She and the other guys had just gotten into the car and started driving when they heard a huge explosion behind them and AJ turned around to see it. She slipped back down into the seat and started to cry against Zack's chest. He too was shocked but he hugged AJ as she wept into his chest.

"I'm sure he wasn't in there when that happened, right guys." Zack said, but AJ just began to cry harder. The rest of the car ride was silent as AJ eventually cried herself to sleep in Zack's lap.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

1 week later

Punk never returned. He was declared dead along with Bryan and Chris and Dolph were arrested but to AJ it meant nothing. Phil was gone. When they had gotten back to the hotel and Kaitlyn and Eve were clued in on the situation, all five of them tried to reassure AJ that Punk was ok. But it didn't help and 2 days later, he was declared dead, with no body. Now here she was again, standing on the very same cliff she was on not so long ago but this time, there wouldn't be anyone to save her and no one to stop her. She raised the gun to her head, closed her eyes, and started to count.

10, 9, 8-

"AJ." she heard an all too familiar voice but it was all in her head

7, 6, 5-

"April," the voice called again and she could hear footsteps but she ignored her mind tricks.

4, 3, 2-

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and lowered the gun from her head.

"Please don't." the voice said. She opened her eyes.

"I thought you were dead." she replied.

"Well I'm not. You can't get rid of me that easily." it replied. She turned around and looked straight into his deep, green eyes. She slowly reached a hand up and stroked his check. His forehead was bandaged and he had bruising on various body parts but he was alive. "April."

"Phil." she said, tears brimming over her dark brown eyes. He smiled and brought a hand up and brushed away her tears. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're alive! she whispered, crying into his shoulder as he lifted her up and settled her on his hips.

"Yes April, I'm alive. I'm so sorry." he replied as he stroked the back of her head. He then tilted her head so that she was looking straight at him. He leaned in and kissed her and she didn't hesitate to kiss back. They stayed like that until they both pulled away for air. He put her down and smiled. He was alive and his princess was safe. Daniel was gone forever. That night, they laid together in bed, she snuggly wrapped in Punk's arms and they were happy. Because they both knew that as long as his heart beat, she would be safe.

The End

REVIEW~~~!


	17. Chapter 12c

A/N: I'M BACK! Sorry I haven't updated as often. You know, school and stuff. And sort for repetitive chapters. I was to really rewrite each new ending and I just copied the beginnings and altered the endings. So here's yet ANOTHER ending. Ok guys! Enjoy and please review!

"Please. Don't do this. Don't be the bad guy." AJ said. Soft blue eyes looked back up to her.

"I'm sorry AJ. I have nothing against you." he murmured as he continued to tie her up.

"Why are you doing this? What's in it for you, Chris." she asked, her eyes pleading.

"Because that belt around your boyfriend's waist is everything. I'm sorry that you got involved with him but you are my ticket to that belt." Jericho replied, tying the final knots of the rope.

AJ just looked at him, then she nodded. She was freezing cold but it wasn't important at the moment. Chris got up and started to walk out the door. When he reached the door, he stopped and looked back. "A word of advice: let Daniel do what he wants to you. Don't try to block or resist. I don't know the details but I think it's better to die than to experience the pain that he will bring. I don't plan on staying." he said blandly and walked out the door. He pushed Dolph on his way out and Dolph just looked in at the hunched form of the diva pitifully.

"Remember how everyone has their own little world? Stay in it." Ziggler said before he too left. AJ was left alone as she sat, waiting for the hideous monster to come and eat her. She highly doubted that she'd get a fairytale ending this time. A half an hour later, the door smashed open and AJ cringed. There, standing in the doorway, was a blond midget with piercing blue eyes. "Hello." he smirked before coming over and kicked AJ in the gut. Tied against the wall, she was defenseless. He continued on to beat AJ until she was close to death and bleeding. Just then, there was loud bang. "Looks like your guy has come after all." he smirked and menacing walked closer to AJ.

Punk kicked the warehouse door in. Almost immediately Ziggler and Jericho sprung at him. They had an advantage at first and it appeared that they were going to win but just then Zack, Sheamus, and John all arrived and began beating the sh*t out of their two blond asses.

"GO! Find AJ and get out of here! We'll take care of these two." John said while smashing Ziggler's head against the wall. Punk nodded and ran for the freezer door. He opened the door to see none other than Daniel Bryan.

"Hey Punkers. Nice of you to finally come. I've been waiting." he said with a disgusting evil grin.

" .SHE!?" he screamed through gritted teeth, his green eyes shining furiously with disgust and anger.

"That's my secret Punkie." he and then threw a fist at Punk's head. Punk ducked and countered with a kick to his groin. Daniel dodged and the two former friends glared at each other. An all out brawl broke out. Punches and kicks were launched in all directions as the great battle raged on. The fight was cruel for both sides. Punk was clutching at his left arm and he had cuts on his arms and legs and a deep gash on his forehead, blood dripping down his face. Daniel had a hand over his stomach and had cuts scattered across his body, blood running freely from a gash on his left arm. They were both breathing heavily and were injured.

Then Daniel grunted and came again at Punk. He saw it coming and lifted Daniel up into the firearm carry and was about to perform the GTS when Daniel smashed his fist into the back of his skull. Punk let go and Bryan had the advantage. He ended up on the ground, in the YES! Lock. He was in excruciating pain and was about to give up when he saw her. He saw a mass of dark, brown locks on the other side of the room and using every last bit of his energy, lifted Daniel off of him and pummeled him into the ground.

"This is for AJ. Goodbye old friend," he smirked before smashing his skull onto his knee with a massive GTS. Daniel was knocked out. Punk got up and gave Daniel one last kick to the gut. Then he turned around and saw her, lying across the floor. He got up and scrabbled down next to her. "AJ." he whispered. He quickly probed her for broken bones and sighed in relief when he didn't find any. He picked her up and started for the exit. Then she groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Phil?" she whispered. He smiled and nodded,

"I've got you. We're getting out of here now Princess. You're safe with me." and he bent down and kissed her forehead. She nodded and snuggled into his chest. Suddenly she felt herself being dropped and hit the ground. She looked up to see Punk once again being engaged in warfare with Daniel. Then she felt herself being picked up by the Brogue Kick Hooligan. "Sheamus, get her out of here! GO!" he yelled while trying to fight off his attacker.

"PHIL! NO!" she screamed, while trying to escape Sheamus's grasp.

"AJ, calm down and do what he says. He'll be alright." John said as the 3 of them, and Zack, headed for the door.

Punk was losing. Daniel had the advantage but at least AJ was safe.

"I have to win, for AJ," he thought and eventually, he was able to overcome Daniel and pummeled him into the floor. Then he turned around and began to walk away. But Daniel wasn't done yet. He had a last resort plan and it was fail proof. He reached deep into his pocket and pulled out a trigger.

"If I can't win then neither can you Punk!" he screamed and then he pushed the big, red button and all 60 explosives that were in the building blew up at once.

"PHIL! NO! OH my god, NO!" AJ screamed as she watched from the car window as the building burst into flames after a fire bomb explosion. She and the other guys had just gotten into the car and started driving when they heard a huge explosion behind them and AJ turned around to see it. She slipped back down into the seat and started to cry against Zack's chest. He too was shocked but he hugged AJ as she wept into his chest.

"I'm sure he wasn't in there when that happened, right guys." Zack said, but AJ just began to cry harder. The rest of the car ride was silent as AJ eventually cried herself to sleep in Zack's lap.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

1 week later

Punk never returned. He was declared dead along with Bryan. Chris and Dolph were arrested but to AJ it meant nothing. Phil was gone. Her Phil. When they had gotten back to the hotel and Kaitlyn and Eve were clued in on the situation, all five of them tried to reassure AJ that Punk was ok. But it didn't help and 2 days later, he was declared dead, with no body. She was now standing on yet another cliff. The irony. She was too devastated to continue on. This time, there was no Punk to save her. She turned around one last time. She had written every one of them a personal letter. Kaitlyn, John, Zack, Sheamus, Eve, and even to Dolph and Chris. Then she turned back around and looked straight ahead, and lifted the gun to her temple. She took in I final breath and pulled the trigger and her world went dark.

"_AJ. AJ. April. Wake up my princess._" That voice. It was so familiar. As she slowly came back into consciousness, she could someone's hand running through her scalp soothingly. "_April, please. Open your eyes princess. It's ok._" Then she felt a very familiar hand cup her cheek. A tear escaped her and the hand quickly wiped it away with its thumb. As she became more and more aware of her surroundings, she detected a very distinct smell. "_Cologne"_ she thought. Finally, she found the strength to open her eyes. She realized that she laying on someone's lap. Someone who wore wrist tape with red Xs. Her breathing stopped for a moment. She felt his hand leave her hair and ended up resting onto her back. "_That's it princess. Come back to me._" She slowly lifted her head to look up into _his_ shinning green eyes, and she swore that her heart stopped. He smiled and pulled her to his chest surrounding her with warmth. She was speechless as she just laid against his chest feeling his heartbeat. She buried her face into his chest as she felt a tear escape her, then another and another. "Phil," she whimpered.

"Shh. It's ok princess. I'm here now." he whispered as he held her close and kissed her tears away. But she wasn't crying from heartbreak anymore. She was crying from pure joy. She finally pulled away to see a smirking CM Punk as he placed a taped hand onto her cheek. She placed both hands on his and pressed her check further into his hand and looked into his green eyes which too were shinning from unfallen tears. He cocked his head a little and pressed her lips to his slowly as for the first time in over a week, they were together again. She began to kiss back and her arms wrapped around his neck. She shrieked when she felt herself being lifted off her feet and into a pair of strong, heavily tattooed arms. She finally pulled away panting.

"Am I dead?" she asked. He nodded as she laid her head down onto his shoulder.

"Yea, we're BOTH dead. But does it matter?" he replied smiling and AJ shook her head no. "That's what I thought my princess. We're dead but we're together that's all that matters." he murmured into her head. And together they stayed, high above the world. They watched as John Cena won the WWE Championship and when Kaitlyn became the Divas Champ and how Sheamus beat up numerous superstars to retain his World Heavyweight Championship. He eventually broke the record for longest reign. He and Kaitlyn got married too and they were as happy as ever. Eve became the RAW GM and Zack Ryder FINALLY got his U.S. Championship back after defeating Dolph Ziggler. He and Eve ended up dating and for the heck of it, they instated the Internet Championship as a real WWE title. The watched as John ended up with Layla and how they were married and all within a month. Punk laughed at that. He never expect Zack or John to get hot girls, former Divas Champions to add to that too. And through it all Punk and AJ stayed together, hand in hand. Because to them, that was all that mattered.

THE END


	18. Chapter 12d

A/N: ANOTHER ending, just like I said. Hope you like it. And PLEASE review. Thanks.

"Please. Don't do this. Don't be the bad guy." AJ said. Soft blue eyes looked back up to her.

"I'm sorry AJ. I have nothing against you." he murmured as he continued to tie her up.

"Why are you doing this? What's in it for you, Chris." she asked, her eyes pleading.

"Because that belt around your boyfriend's waist is everything. I'm sorry that you got involved with him but you are my ticket to that belt." Jericho replied, tying the final knots of the rope.

AJ just looked at him, then she nodded. She was freezing cold but it wasn't important at the moment. Chris got up and started to walk out the door. When he reached the door, he stopped and looked back. "A word of advice: let Daniel do what he wants to you. Don't try to block or resist. I don't know the details but I think it's better to die than to experience the pain that he will bring. I don't plan on staying." he said blandly and walked out the door. He pushed Dolph on his way out and Dolph just looked in at the hunched form of the diva pitifully.

"Remember how everyone has their own little world? Stay in it." Ziggler said before he too left. AJ was left alone as she sat, waiting for the hideous monster to come and eat her. She highly doubted that she'd get a fairytale ending this time. A half a minute later, the door smashed open and AJ cringed. There, standing in the doorway, was a blond midget with piercing blue eyes.

"Hello." he smirked before coming over and kicked AJ in the gut. Tied against the wall, she was defenseless. He continued on to beat AJ until she was close to death and bleeding. Just then, there was loud bang. "Looks like your guy has come after all." he smirked and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

Punk smashed into the building to be faced with complete darkness. He looked cautiously around as he began to walk further into the warehouse. Something was off and he felt it. In an instant, he quickly turned around and caught the midget's hand in midair. His time in the ring had greatly improved is instincts.

"Hey Punkers. Nice of you to finally come. I've been waiting." he said with a disgusting evil grin.

" .SHE!?" he screamed through gritted teeth, his green eyes shining furiously with disgust and anger.

"That's my secret Punkie." he and then threw a fist at Punk's head. Punk ducked and countered with a kick to his groin. Daniel dodged and the two former friends glared at each other. An all out brawl broke out. Punches and kicks were launched in all directions as the great battle raged on. The fight was cruel for both sides. Punk was clutching at his left arm and he had cuts on his arms and legs and a deep gash on his forehead, blood dripping down his face. Daniel had a hand over his stomach and had cuts scattered across his body, blood running freely from a gash on his left arm. They were both breathing heavily and were injured.

Then Daniel grunted and came again at Punk. He saw it coming and lifted Daniel up into the firearm carry and was about to perform the GTS when Daniel smashed his fist into the back of his skull. Punk let go and Bryan had the advantage. He ended up on the ground, in the YES! Lock. He was in excruciating pain and was about to give up when he saw her. He saw a mass of dark, brown locks on the other side of the room and using every last bit of his energy, lifted Daniel off of him and pummeled him into the ground.

"This is for AJ. Goodbye old friend," he smirked before smashing his skull onto his knee with a massive GTS. Daniel was knocked out and bleeding, probably near death but he didn't care. Punk got up and gave Daniel one last kick to the gut. Then he turned around and saw her running towards him. He sprinted to her and caught her into his arms, her arms wrapping his neck. "AJ." he whispered, crying into the top of her head.

"Punk, you came, you finally came," she whispered through her tears. He held hugged her tighter, lifting her off the floor in the process. He noticed all the cuts and bruises along her body, thanks to Daniel.

"I'm so sorry," he replied. "But I'll come for you, always," AJ smiled a little and Punk whipped her tears away with his thumb. Then he began to lean in for a kiss. Suddenly, AJ pulled away and pushed Punk to the side. A split second later, a shot rang out and AJ fell to her knees. Punk's eyes widened in shock, his jaw dropping. He watched helplessly has her body landed on the floor with a thud. The source? Daniel Bryan laughed maliciously with a gun in his hand before he began to choke on his blood and he too fell to the floor, dying instantly. Punk flew to AJ's side kneeling at her side. "No no no no, AJ, no," he whispered desperately. But there was nothing that he could do. The bullet had struck her straight in the heart. AJ Lee was undoubtly going to die. Punk pulled her into his arms looking into her fading brown eyes. She smiled sadly. Punk shook his head fiercely, tears brimming his eyes. She wasn't faring any better herself. She reached a hand up and stroked his check softly. He leaned down and fiercely pressed his lips to hers, expressing much love, sorrow, and pain. She kissed back softly before he pulled away. She smiled softly up at him through half lidded eyes. She mouthed "I love you" before her eyes shut.

"I love you too, so much," he said. She turned and buried her face into his chest, his arms wrapping around her. A few minutes later, her breathing stopped all together. When Punk realized this, he pulled away and quickly checked for a pulse. There wasn't one. She was gone. All the tears that he had been holding in found freedom as he sobbed loudly, wailing, moaning, and screaming all at once. He held her body in his arms, sobbing into her chest. And there he stayed for quite some time. But when he finally stopped, he had made his decision already. He leaned in and pressed a last kiss onto AJ's cold lips. She died saving him but paid the ultimate price. Now she was going to repay her for her bravery. He took the gun, pointed it at his head, and pulled the trigger. The last thing he remembered was seeing a man in a green shirt, a broski, and a large ginger all in the doorway.

Epilogue: Punk and AJ leaved happily ever after in heaven, together, never to be separated again.

John Cena became WWE Champion. He's dating Layla El.

Zack Ryder beat Antonio and is the United States Champion. He's engaged with Eve Torres, the RAW GM.

Sheamus remained World Heavyweight Champion and broke the record for longest reign. He married Kaitlyn who is now retired and expecting their first child.


	19. THE END

Yup, story's done. Since none of you are reviewing anyways, I'm just not going to do the 6th ending. Check out all my other stories and also the ones that are on my favorites list. And my fav authors. Thanks for reading. Hope you like it. And my new story (as of 1/31/13) will be called "Of a Showoff and a Goat-faced Midget".


End file.
